Death Streak
by jutino
Summary: My Second FanFiction. A Sequal to The Six Guardians ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**DEATH STREAK**

_** Credits**_

**Original Concept- JOSHUA GALLMAN**

**Written by- JUSTIN GALLMAN**

**Art by- DARIUS JONES**

**Cover art by- NOAH McGILL**

_**Special Thanks:**_

**GOD**

**MOM**

**DAD**

**WALTER BELTON**

**TYLER ENNIS**

**TERRANCE HARRIS (aka Orion Uchiha)**

**METALLICA**

**BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE**

**TITE KUBO**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DEATH STREAK**

_**Chapters  
**_**ARC I-TRAVEL TO THE CLOUD VILLAGE**

**Ch. 1 2010**

**Ch. 2 Just Like Old Times**

**Ch. 3 Ambushed**

**Ch. 4 Break Into Our Own Village?**

**Ch. 5 Reomy!**

**ARC II- DEATH TOURNAMENT**

**Ch. 6 Training**

**Ch. 7 Match 1: D10#7 VS Shinto**

**Ch. 8 Match 2: D10 # 8 VS Shun**

**Ch. 9 Match 3: D10#9 VS Ambuneko**

**Ch. 10 Match 4: D10 # 10 VS Yumi-Zaku**

**Ch. 11 What Winners?**

**Ch. 12 The Plan Unfolds**

**ARC III- KAI RETURNS**

**Ch. 13 The Demon Ten**

**Ch. 14 Capture Kai's Right hand Man**

**Ch. 15 Kai's Revenge**

**Ch. 16 The Second Cold War**

**Ch. 17 The War Gets Hot**

**Ch. 18 Lessons On The Reomy (filler)**

**ARC IV- WW3?**

**Ch. 19 Downed But Not Out**

**Ch. 20 Knock-Knock**

**[More to be added Soon.]**


	2. Chapter 1: 2010

**DEATH STREAK**

**CH. I**

**-2010-**

**Two-thousand Ten; the year of surprises. Here is a surprise for you; I MADE A NEW STORY, and it's a SEQUAL TO THE SIX GUARDIANS! Lets get caught up shall we?**

** The year is 2010, it's been 4 years since Jutino and Kai have seen each other. Jutino is now 21 and is the 3****rd**** Kekekage (KX3), Kai is not 24 and he is…the Leader of The Demon Ten. Kai, he killed their father and sister, who's next? Jutino, maybe even the whole Village! Jutino lives by this quote now "Fall down seven times stand up eight." Kai's quote is, "****Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man****."**

**Let's see how this rivalry ends in this 2 Season story, season one has 10 ARCS and Season two has 7 ARCS. LET'S GO ON A DEATH STREAK!**

_**(Coming June 2010)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times

**DEATH STREAK**

**CH. II**

**Just Like Old Times**

_**INTRO-" KING NOTHING"-METALLICA**_

"**Well it's been a while hasn't it?" Jutino asks.**

"**A while since what?" Shinto asked.**

"**Since we've seen Yumi-Zaku!" Jutino replies.**

"**Who? I've never heard of him." Shinto says.**

"**Sure you have you went with us last year." Jutino responds.**

"**No I didn't. That was Ambuneko, remember?" Shinto says. There was a knock at the door and Shun runs in panting.**

"**Shun? What's the matter?" Jutino asks.**

"**The Cloud Village is under attack. It's the Demon Ten!" Shun yells.**

"**What? Okay Shinto go and get squads 1-3. Shun get all the State Guardians to patrol the village, we can't have our village attacked!" Jutino commands.**

** When everyone gets assembled at the village gate, Jutino says, "Ambuneko, Shinto you two will be my two escorts if I get hurt."**

"**How do we get to the Cloud Village? Isn't it in the clouds?" Shun asks.**

"**Well Yumi, the leader of the village has given me permission to use a back-up entrance. You have to be very fast and NEVER STOP RUNNING." Jutino says.**

"**So we get Yumi and bring him here?" Ryuu asks.**

"**Yes but, while were there you must refer to him as the Takekage." Jutino replies. **

** They reach Devil Hill and Jutino says, "Well this is where the path starts. We first have to force all of our weight to our arms and jump against gravity into the clouds. When you reach 1200 feet you need to use a technique to preserve you oxygen, you should be going AT LEAST 1500mph, then you should see a castle pointing out, you go on top of it and wait for the rest of us to get there. Got It?" **

"**YES SIR!" They all say simultaneously as they jump up in the air at lightning speed for about 15 minutes.**

"**Okay guys don't yell we must be stealthy." Jutino says.**

"**Yeah, how much longer?" Ambuneko asks.**

"**About 5 more minutes, try doing back flips to pass the time." Jutino replied. They reached the castle and jumped into it from the top and see The Takekage tied up on a rope. "Don't go over there, it might be a trap." Jutino commands.**

"**Help me Jutino!" Yumi yells. Ambuneko walks toward Yumi and starts untying the rope when suddenly a shadowy figure appears and grabs Ambuneko.**

"**Who are you?" Shinto asked.**

"**I'm Nora, Demon Ten #5. I was number 3 but when the new leader came I was bumped." She replied.**

"**New leader, who is it?" Jutino yells.**

"**I cant tall you but I can say you two have a lot in common." Nora answers as she throws Ambuneko at Jutino and slashes Shinto in his arm. **

"_**Man she's fast!" **_**Jutino thinks to himself.**

"**Damn that hurt." Shinto says. He stands up and punches her in the face and sweep kicks her. Jutino jumps over and stabs her in the leg.**

"**Now ill let you go when you start talking!" Jutino yells.**

"**Never!" Nora yelled as she disappeared into the mist.**

"**Well I'm used to people running away." Jutino says.**

"**Let's just go." Shinto says, still holding his arm.**

"**Right." Jutino says as they all teleport away.**

_**Outro- "Curses" BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE**_


	4. Chapter 7:Shinto's Death

**The Six Guardians: Advance**

**Ch. VII **

**Match 2: D10#7 VS Shinto**

**Everyone looked up at the screen and it read,**

**Match 2:**

**Shinto **

**VS**

**Kuro Akemi**

"**Noo, I don't want to fight!" Shinto yells. **

"**You must fight!" Jutino yells trying to throw him over.**

"**Why do I have to fight?" Shinto yells.**

"**Two reasons: One, The board Said it, Two …It's in your nature!" Jutino says with a weird face.**

"**Did you just refer to the episode of Robot Chicken?" Ambuneko asks.**

"**Yes I did." Jutino replies.**

"**Im going to laugh if you get sued." Shinto says as Jutino finally throws him over the wall. **

"**Now BEGIN!" The President says as he jumps back. Shinto and Kuro stare each other down and then Kuro appears behind Shinto and hits him but when Shinto looks up he sees two Kuros and he also sees Red Feathers flying around. "I see, you use Illusions!" Shinto says. Kuro said nothing but replied but throwing a Kunai at him but it froze in front of his face and fell to the ground.**

"**Ha you can't throw hard enough!" Shinto says as he charges at him but Kuro stands there, before Shinto hits him he freezes. **

"**I don't only use Illusions I also use puppetry. The reason you can't move is because I attached energy strings to you with that kunai." Kuro says as his hand turns red and a fire ball appears in his hand, he hits Shinto in the neck and he falls to the ground. Then Kuro's hand turns white and an Ice Ball appears this time and he hits him in the same spot which causes steam and paralyzes Shinto. Kuro then says, "Im going to kill you!" He throws him against the wall. Then shoots his head with a fire ball, He appears in front of Shinto and draws his sword and stabs him in the Heart, killing him. **

"**He's dead so the winner is Kuro Akemi!" The President says. The crowd was silent only the rest of the Demon 10 cheered.**

"**SHINTO!" Jutino yells he looks at the ground and thinks to himself, **_**'I should have helped I knew he didn't stand a chance!'**_

"**It's not your fault Jutino." Orion says.**

"**Yeah, he chose to fight, you know that!" Mike says.**

"**All I know is, im going to kill whoever I face!" Jutino yells as he looks at the screen to see who fights next, hoping it's him.**

…_**To be Continued**_


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

DEAR VIEWERS!

I am no longer posting on so go to

.com if you want to read any more of my books!


End file.
